prettylittleliarsfandomcom_de-20200213-history
A
|-|Mona= Mona |-|Lucas= |-|Toby= |-|Spencer= |-|Darren= |-|Melissa= |-|Shana= |-|Charlotte= |-|Sara= |-|Noel= |-|Jenna= |-|Sydney= |-|Aria= |-|Mary= |-|Wren= |-|Alex= A''' ist bis zum Staffelfinale der zweiten Staffel Mona Vanderwaal . Erst als sie nach Radley kommt und Charlotte DiLaurentis von ihrem "A"- Spiel erzählt, wird diese "A" .Sie ist diejenige, die "Die Liars" verfolgt. Sie schickt Emily, Spencer, Aria und Hanna ständig Nachrichten mit Geheimnissen über die vier Mädchen, die nur sie selber kennen. Außerdem verrät sie ihnen auch Geheimnisse über Alisons "Tod". Doch bald mischt "A" sich auch in ihre Beziehungen ein und sabotiert sie wo sie nur kann. "A" stalkt und bedroht die Mädchen, ihr Ziel ist es, die Mädchen gegeneinander aufzubringen und sie zu terrorisieren. Manchmal wirkt es jedoch auch so, als wollte "A" den Mädchen sogar helfen, obwohl sie ihnen eigentlich schaden will. Sie verletzte die Mädchen auch schon häufig körperlich und griff sie an. Die Liars hatten schon immer die Vermutung das "A" ein Mädchen ist und, dass sie einen oder mehrere Helfer hat. Im Laufe der Serie spekulieren die Liars viel wer "A" sein könnte. Staffel Eins In "Wer die Nachtigall stört" ist zu sehen, wie sie Kopien von den Fotos von Maya und Emily von Noel's Party macht, während sie Jazzmusik hört. Offensichtlich war auch "A" diejenige, die die Fotos stahl, bevor die Mädchen aus der Kabine kamen. In "Wer nicht hören will, muss fühlen" versuchen die Mädchen, sämtliche unbekannte Nutzer und unerwünschte E-Mails und Anrufe zu blockieren, um von "A" nicht länger belästigt zu werden. "A" gelingt es immer noch: ein Flyer, eine Vermisstenanzeige von Alison, wird vom Wind zu den Mädchen geweht und darauf steht eine Nachricht von "A". Später, als "A" bei Spencer ins Haus einbricht, schreibt sie mit Lippenstift eine Nachricht auf den Spiegel in Spencer's Zimmer. "A" ist auch unheimlich und ordnet den zerbrochenen Blumentopf in Spencer's Küche so an, dass es wie ein Grabstein aussieht. Als Spencer Wren zu seinem Motelzimmer eskortiert, ruft "A" den Radiosender an, den Hanna wartend im Auto hört, und widmet Hanna einen Song, der heißt:,,I Don´t need you anymore" In "Ballgeflüster" schafft "A" es irgendwie, auf kleine Zettel Nachrichten zu schreiben und diese dann in Glückskekse zu packen. Auch eine Nachricht auf einer Tarotkarte, beim Stand der Wahrsagerin, geht an Spencer. Am Ende der Folge wird eine schwarze Kapuzenfigur gezeigt, wie sie Vandalismus am Ortsschild von Rosewood betreibt. Die Figur sprüht mit Farbe, über die letzte Ziffer der Einwohnerzahl (die 8 in 7988) und ändert es in 7987 um. Es ist möglich, dass "A" Emily damit meint, aber dies ist unbekannt. Am Ende von "Katerstimmung", sieht man "A", wie er/sie die Blätter aus Toby Cavanaugh's Akte aus dem Wasser fischt. In "Große Erwartungen", quält "A" Emily, indem er/sie sie an einen Brief erinnert, den Emily an Alison in einer zornigen Stimmung geschrieben hatte. Diesen findet Emily im Buch "Große Erwartungen"."A" lässt Emily wissen, dass ihr Geheimnis, dass Emily in Ali verknallt war, nicht mehr so geheim ist. Am Ende der Episode sendet die schwarz gekleidete, handschuhtragende Person eine Akte zum Rosewood Police Department. Die Akte enthält ein Video von Alison in der Nacht, in der sie verschwand. Vor dem Ausfüllen "Anonymous" in der oberen, linken Ecke des Umschlags, schreibt "A" den Buchstaben A und wenige Sekunden die restlichen Buchstaben, hin. Dies lässt keinen zweifel daran, dass "A" und die schwarz gekleidete Person, ein und dieselbe Person sind. In "Beste Freundinnen" hinterlässt "A" eine Nachricht auf einem Gedichte-Buch, die auf ein Gedicht von Ezra hinweist, in Aria's Spind. Später in dieser Episode, während Spencer und Emily den Wald ausspionieren, glaubt Hanna "A" gesehen zu haben, als diese Person am Auto von Mr. Fitz herumschleicht. Aber bevor Hanna ihren Freundinnen erzählen kann, wer "A" ist, wird sie von einem Auto überfahren und während sie mit den anderen "Lügnerinnen" reden will, verlässt sie ihr Bewusstsein. Die Mädchen bekommen eine SMS von "A", worin steht, dass Hanna zu viel wusste. Später, im Krankenhaus, in "Kurze Zeit später", erzählt Hanna den Mädchen, dass Noel Kahn die Nachricht auf Ezra's Auto geschrieben hatte und vermutet, dass er "A" ist. Dies ist jedoch erwiesen unwahr, als "A" die Antworten auf drei Mittelklausuren in Noel's Spind legte, weil er Aria's und Ezra's geheime Beziehung auffliegen lassen wollte. "A" hinterlässt auch eine Nachricht auf Hanna's Gips, das heißt, sie stattete ihr einen geheimen Besuch ab, während sie in ihrem Krankenzimmer war. In "Salz in die Wunde", erhält Hanna die Erlaubnis, zurück nach Hause zu kehren und Mona beschließt, für sie eine "Willkommen zurück-Party" zu veranstalten. Doch am Ende wird das Geld, das Ashley von der Bank gestohlen hatte, von "A" geklaut und Hanna damit erpresst. Wenn Hanna tut was er/sie sagt, dann wird Hanna's Mutter das Geld zurückbekommen. "A" beginnt dann, Hanna Notizen mit Rechnungen, in/an den meisten öffentlichen Orten wie ihrem Spind, zu hinterlassen. Er verspottet sie auch weiterhin und betont, dass Hanna unter seiner Kontrolle ist. "A" entscheidet sich, die Beziehung zwischen Spencer und Alex zu brechen, durch die Bestätigung, dass Alex die Möglichkeit hat, nach Schweden zu gehen. Spencer ist die Einzige, die Bescheid wusste, wer dafür verantwortlich war. Alex ist seitdem in der Serie nicht mehr zu sehen. Wir sehen dann "A", wie er/sie die Hundert-Dollar-Scheine, Hanna's Küche, in ein gruseliges Clown-Sparschwein steckt. In "Freund oder Feind?" quält "A" Hanna weiter mit der Epressung, dem Austausch für das gestohlene Geld von Ashley. "A" zwingt Hanna, ein halbes Dutzend individuell gestaltete Törtchen bei "Lucky Leon's" zu essen. Später, entscheidet "A" sich, den Mädchen das gesamte Video von Alison's Verschwinden zu senden. Die "Lügnerinnen" vermuten, als sie Alison's Mörder sehen, dass es Ian war. Gleich nach dem Betrachten des Videos, jagen sie "A", jedoch hat er/sie genügend Zeit, sich im Wald zu verstecken. Die Mädchen kehren zu Spencer's Haus zurück. Am Ende von "Damenwahl" zeigt sich, dass "A" unter den Gästen des Schul-Tanz-Marathons gewesen ist. Beim Garderobencheck, gibt Ella "A" wieder ein Paar schwarze Lederhandschuhe und eine schwarze Jacke, und wünscht ihm/ihr eine gute Nacht. Eindeutig war "A" zum Tanz gegangen, um Hanna ihre Tanz-Anweisungen für den Abend zu diktieren und ihre Bezahlung in ihre Manteltasche zu liefern. In "Belüge deinen Nächsten" wird klar, dass "A" in Spencer Hastings' Namen der Perlen-Dame einen Auftrag gegeben hatte, das Alison Armband und ein gefälschtes Jenna Armband zu erstellen. Am Ende derselben Folge bereitet die exzentrische alte Frau einen Tee für ihren Hausgast vor. Die schwarze behandschuhte Figur nimmt es von ihr, als die alte Dame Kommentare zu den Augen der schönen schwarzen behandschuhten Figur macht. Sie erzählt auch dem Gast, dass er sich keine Sorgen machen muss... Sie hat alles getan, genau wie die schwarze behandschuhte Figur es ihr sagte. Am Ende von "Französisch für Fortgeschrittene" spielt die schwarze behandschuhte Figur auf einem Schallplattenspieler ein Französisch-Tutorial für englische Muttersprachler, während des Anordnen einiger Anhaltspunkte - wie Gegenstände hören - es ist ein Schraubenschlüssel, ein Rohr, ein Messer und Seil wie eine Schlinge und eine Marmor-Box, welche auf einem Kerzenhalter aufliegt, die anscheinen irgendwie mitspielten. Der Plattenspieler überspringt sich und wiederholt "Je Suis" (Ich bin) dreimal. Psychiatrische Datei Verdächtige Staffel Eins * Jenna Marshall hat die Lügnerinnen gehasst, weil sie bei der Jenna-Sache mit gemacht haben. Sie meinte, Spencer wäre nicht gut für Toby, als sie zusammen kamen. Sie hatte jeden Grund, Alison zu hassen. Außerdem hatte sie etwas mit dem N.A.T.-Club zu tun. Sie führte eine geheime Beziehung mit Officer Reynolds * Ian Thomas war mit Alison am Kuss-Felsen, in der Nacht in der sie 'starb'. Er war im N.A.T.-Club und hatte eine Affäre mit Alison. Er wollte Spencer umbringen, als sie ihn verdächtigt hatte, Alison umgebracht zu haben, und weil sie die Videos vom N.A.T-Club kannte. * Toby Cavanaugh hatte jeden Grund Alison zu hassen, da Ali ihn erpresst hat. Und da Spencer, Emily, Aria und Hanna immer mit gemacht haben, würde es auch nicht wundern, wenn er sie auch hassen würde. * Noel Kahn war mit Jenna und Mona zusammen, und hasst Aria, weil sie ihn für Ezra verlassen hat. Außerdem wird bekannt, dass er die ganze Zeit wusste, dass Alison noch am Leben war. * Alison DiLaurentis war die einzige, die die Geheimnisse von ihnen wusste und A's Verhalten ähnelt sehr dem von Alison. In der dritten Staffel sagt Toby: Es hat sich immer wie eine 'sie' angefühlt, oder? Staffel Zwei * Jason DiLaurentis wurde in einem Flashback gezeigt, wie er Alison mit einem Hockeyschläger schlagen will. Außerdem fanden Spencer und Emily Fotos von Aria während sie schlief in seiner Scheune. Und er wurde des öfteren erwischt, wie er gelogen hat, z.B log er über den Sommer, in dem Ali verschwunden war und hatte einen Zettel 'Ich weiß was du getan hast' von damals in seiner Jacke. * Garrett Reynolds führte eine Geheime Beziehung mit Jenna und gab ihr die Seite 5 aus Alis Autopsiebericht, die er gestohlen hatte, aber Jenna lässt ihn am Ende auffliegen und er wird verhaftet. Staffel Drei * Paige McCullers hatte eine gewaltsame Vergangenheit mit Alison , gab der Polizei einen geheimen Brief, in dem stand, dass Ali lebt. Staffel Vier * Wren Kingston * Jessica DiLaurentis hatte gesehen wie Spencer, Alison mit einer Schaufel jagt un d allen sagen würde, dass Spencer Ali getötet hätte und sie hatte komische andeutungen gegenüber Spencer gemacht also dachten sie das Mrs.DiLaurentis A sei. * CeCe Drake wurde verdächtigt A zu sein, weil sie einer von drei Roten-Manteln sei, und weil sie Ali kannte und alles über ihre Freundinnen wusste außerdem hat sie Detetive Wilden getötet. * Ezra Fitz wurde verdächtigt der Big A zu sein da er sämtliche Informationen und Geheimnisse der Liars und sie sammelte. Staffel 5 *Alison DiLaurentis Die Liars hatten den Verdacht, dass Alison "A" sein könnte, weil sie in dieser Zeit nicht miteinander befreundet waren und weil Ali all ihre Geheimnisse kannte. Außerdem war Ali dafür bekannt, gerne andere Menschen, wie z.B. Arias Vater, zu erpressen. (Mitgehangen, Mit Gefangen) *Staffel 6 *Charles DiLaurentis *Aria und die anderen Liars waren der festen Überzeugung, dass Andrew Campbell "Big A" ist. Da er sich zwar stets sehr freundlich gegenüber den Liars verhielt, besonders Aria gegenüber, die Mädchen jedoch auch ständig heimlich belauschte. Zudem konnte er Mona Vanderwaal anscheinend nicht leiden da er sie in einigen Folgen runter machte, was für ihn durchaus ein Motiv wäre, um Mona und evtl. auch die anderen Liars zu quälen. *"A"-Enthüllungen * Beim Finale der 2.Staffel (DemAskiert) wurde enthüllt, dass Mona Vanderwaal "A" ist. Mona war der erste, bzw. der Original “A“. Später wurde sie dann wegen ihrer Terrorspielchen in das Radley Sanatorium eingewiesen. * In der 3.Staffel wurde enthüllt, dass Toby Teil des "A"-Teams wurde, um herauszufinden, wer "Big A" ist. Er hat das "A"-Team später jedoch wieder verlassen. (Ein falsches Spiel) * Beim Finale der 3.Staffel (Ein falsches Spiel) wurde zudem enthüllt, dass auch Spencer Teil des "A Teams" war. Übrigens aus dem selben Grund wie auch Toby. Wie auch dieser hat Spencer das "A"-Team später wieder verlassen. * Trotzdem bekamen die Mädchen auch weiterhin Nachrichten von "A". In der 6. Staffel wurde die Identität von "Big A“ auf jemand noch Unbekanntes mit dem Namen Charles DiLaurentis, also einem mutmaßlichen Verwandten von Ali, gelenkt. Aria und die anderen Liars waren dadurch der festen Überzeugung, dass Andrew Campbell in Wahrheit Charles DiLaurentis und zudem "Big A" ist. Staffel 6 In dieser Staffel wird alles klar, es wird für alle ein Schock sein. - Tanner, die ''"State Police Lieutenant" weiß über alles bescheid, '' sie ist Mitglied des A-Teams (Sie arbeitet für A, Undercover). - Folge 116-120 werden die Liars festgehalten im Dollhouse, das Puppenhaus von A. Dort erfahren sie den echten Namen von A, sein Geburtsname ist Charles Dilaurentis. in einer Folge findet Spencer ein Spielzeug, dadrauf steht C. D. Wer nicht dumm war, weiß wer Charles Dilaurentis ist. - In Folge 9 erfährt Alison wer A ist und wird entführt, doch es war noch nicht klar von wem. In Folge 10 sieht man das Gesicht von A, es ist CeCe Drake. - CeCe Drake und Charles Dilaurentis haben beide die Abkürzung C. D. - CeCe Drake sieht Alison extrem ähnlich. - CeCe Drake war Alison's beste Freundin, sie wusste alles von ihr - Seht euch das Foto von Jason, Alison und Charles an, CeCe Drake sieht aus wie Charles. Trivia * "A" ist Linkshänder. * "A" benutzt wahrscheinlich Sprüche aus "Der Zauberer von Oz", wie bei der Gestaltung der Glückskekse in "Ballgeflüster", mit der Aufschrift "Löwen und Tiger und Schlampen auf den Ball!, zu engl. "Lions and tigers and bitches, oh my!" (von "Lions and tigers and bears, oh my!") und "Zu Hause ist es immer noch am Schönsten." zu engl. "There's No Place Like Homecoming." (Dorothy's Worte am Ende des Films: "Es gibt keinen Ort, wie zu Hause." zu engl. "There's No Place Like Home."). Auch in "Wer nicht hören will, muss fühlen" schickt "A" den "Lügnerinnen" eine Nachricht auf einem Flyer, der in Richtung der Mädchen fliegt, auf dem steht: "Ding Dong, die Schlampe ist tot!" zu engl. "Ding Dong, the Bitch is Dead!" (von "Ding Dong, die Hexe ist tot!" zu engl. "Ding Dong, the Witch is Dead!"). * "A" muss extrem talentiert im Hacken von Computern sein. * Geld darf kein Problem für "A" sein, da "A" ständig neue Sachen benötigt und kauft. * "A" muss eine Schreibmaschine haben , da manche Nachrichten damit geschrieben wurden. * "A" ist Charles DiLaurentis * Es gibt ein ganzes "A" Team * "A" hat eine Reihe verschiedener Smartphones in der Serie. "A's" Kosten * Zwei speziell angefertigte Perlenarmbänder ("Alison" und "Jenna") (ca. 72 $). (Wer die Nachtigall stört) * Maßgeschneiderte Glückskekse (für die Mädchen vor dem Ball). (Ballgeflüster) * Ein halbes Dutzend individuell gestaltete Törtchen (für Hanna). (Freund oder Feind?) * Ein Ticket für eine Vernissage in Philadelphia (für Hanna). (Belüge deinen Nächsten) * Eine gefälschte Trophäe aus Marmor. (Die böse Saat) * Erhaltung von drei (zuvor vier) Farbratten. (Die böse Saat) * "A" mietete ein Zimmer, für mindestens eine Nacht, im Rosewood Motel. (Es wird kälter) * Melissas Diamantring von der Pfandleihe (ca. 7000 $). (Nichts als Ärger) * Bestechung einer alten Dame aus dem Puppen-Laden * Weitere Bestechungen * Alkohol,den sie vor Jason´s Haus platziert * Das Haus von Toby und seiner Frau Zitate '''A: Ich bin immer noch da, ihr Schlampen! Und ich weiß alles... ---- A: Löwen und Tiger und Schlampen auf den Ball! Zu Hause ist es immer noch am Schönsten. Ich sehe euch da. ––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– A: BFFs,die Jagd auf Lügnerinnen ist eröffnet. L: Ich bin da und war nie weg... ZITAT ENDE. Galerie Siehe auch Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Antagonist Kategorie:Staffel Eins Charakter Kategorie:Staffel Zwei Charakter Kategorie:Staffel Drei Charakter Kategorie:Staffel Vier Charakter Kategorie:Staffel Fünf Charakter Geheimidentitäten Kategorie:Mitglied des A-Teams Kategorie:Staffel Sechs Charakter Kategorie:Staffel Sieben Charakter